Certain vehicles today, such as racecars and other performance vehicles, utilize downforce for potentially improving performance. For example, certain performance vehicles utilize airfoils, wings, or other devices to generate downforce for the vehicle. An increase in downforce can enhance lateral capability for the vehicle, for example when turning a corner. However, in certain environments turbulent air can result in an undesired imbalance of the downforce under certain circumstances.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for improved mitigation of turbulent air for vehicles. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles incorporating such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.